tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Surprise
|illustrator= |publisher=Egmont Books |series=Thomas Story Time |published=1 July 2013 |previous=Thomas Scares the Crows! |next=Scruff Gets Clean }} The Big Surprise is a book in the Thomas Story Time series. Plot It is Sodor Surprise Day which is a day where friends surprise each other and make each other laugh. Thomas and Charlie are making each other giggle, but Gordon is not impressed and calls Sodor Surprise Day a silly day for silly engines. The Fat Controller arrives and tells them about a party taking place that evening at Callan Castle. He asks Thomas to collect bunting from Maithwaite and Gordon to collect fireworks from the docks. Thomas, who wants to surprise Gordon, hurries off to the docks ahead of him. On the way, Thomas stops to talk to Rosie who is pulling coal trucks. When Gordon steams by, Thomas blows his whistle loudly to surprise him. This makes Rosie jump and she bumps her trucks, sending soot flying everywhere. Gordon is not surprised and just huffs away. Thomas races ahead of Gordon and hides in a siding where Whiff is shunting rubbish trucks. As Gordon approaches, Thomas puffs out and shouts "boo". Whiff is so surprised that he biffs into his trucks and rubbish flies everywhere. Gordon is still not surprised and huffs away again. Thomas races to the docks and arrives before Gordon. Thomas hides himself behind some trucks as Cranky starts to lift Gordon's fireworks. As Gordon pulls in, Thomas whooshes out of his hiding place and blows his whistle loudly. Cranky is very surprised and he drops a crate of fireworks. The crate breaks open and the fireworks set themselves off. Gordon is not surprised, he is very cross. He tells Thomas that he now does not like Sodor Surprise Day at all. The Fat Controller arrives and tells Thomas that there are now no fireworks for the party and the bunting has not been collected. He says that they will now have to cancel the party. Thomas feels terrible; his silly pranks have ruined everything. Then, Thomas spots Harold flying in the sky and gets an idea. He tells the Fat Controller not to cancel the party and the Fat Controller agrees. Gordon races off to pick up the bunting and Thomas heads to the wash-down to get cleaned for the party. Once Thomas is clean, he sets off to find Harold. That night, Thomas steams up the party at Callan Castle. Harold flies above him, covered in bright fairy lights. Gordon beams at the marvellous sight and admits to liking Sodor Surprise Day after all. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt * Rosie * Whiff * Charlie * Cranky * Harold Trivia * This book is based on the sixteenth series episode, Sodor Surprise Day. Goofs * Rosie is said to be pulling some coal trucks, but she is not pulling anything. Gallery File:SodorSurpriseDay12.png|Thomas, Gordon and Charlie File:SodorSurpriseDay24.png|Thomas and Rosie File:SodorSurpriseDay41.png|Gordon File:SodorSurpriseDay59.png|Cranky File:SodorSurpriseDay63.png|Thomas File:SodorSurpriseDay81.png|Harold File:SodorSurpriseDay83.png Category:Books Category:Thomas Story Time books Category:Book adaptations